Complicated Love
by JL2988
Summary: Rei and Makoto are in love with Ami,but Ami doesn't know a thing.This is my first fanfic please R&R. ReixAmiXMakoto note: this is shojo ai.
1. Makoto's secret

Hello I'm changmin88 this is my first fanfic. I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan. I hope you'll like this story.

Read and Review please.

Chapter 1: Makoto's secret

The sailor scouts were at Makoto's apartment for a study session, it was getting late and everyone was tired. Minako stood up from the table and stretched. "Hey guys I say we call it a night." She said tiredly. Everyone agreed with Senshi of Love. Ami was packing up when Rei's hand was on her shoulder. "Ami-chan could we walk home together?" she asked. Ami nodded. "Sure why not?" she replied with a smile. Rei was happy to hear that. "Great, I'll just get my stuff together." She said with a grin.

Ami grabbed her bag, said her goodbyes to the scouts then walked to the door. "I'll wait for you outside Rei-chan." Rei nodded then grabbed her bag, said her goodbyes then left to catch up with Ami. "Arigatou, for waiting Ami-chan." she said with a smile. "No problem Rei-chan." Ami smiled then they both starting walking side by side. _"This is my chance; to tell Ami-chan I love her but the words won't come out…" _ Rei thought and sighed. Ami noticed her friend sighing."Doushita no? (What's wrong?)" She asked. Rei shook her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry." she replied. Ami nodded. They both continued walking. Rei looked at the night. "A_mi-chan if you only knew." she thought._

_Meanwhile at Makoto's_

"I believe someone is in love with a certain blue haired senshi." Minako said merrily. Usagi's eyes widen. "Nani? No way do you mean…" Minako smiled. "Yup Rei-chan is in love with Ami-chan." Makoto was so speechless she couldn't speak. "How do you know these things Mina-chan?" Usagi asked. "Hello I'm the goddess of love of course I know these things." She said while folding her arms. Usagi and Mina pretty soon left. Makoto was lying down on her bed tired from studying. "Rei-chan is in love with Ami-chan." She said while hugging her pillow. "I know if they ever get together I gotta be happy for them, but chikusho! (damn it!)." She sighed. Makoto stared at the ceiling and started to close her eyes. _"Ami-chan...aishiteru yo...." _she thought and fell asleep dreaming of Ami.

I know this is kinda short i'll the next chapter longer.


	2. Minako and Usagi's plan

Hello it's me again with a new chapter. Again I don't not own Sailor Moon I'm just a fan

Chapter 2: Minako and Usagi's plan.

The next day Makoto was waiting for the other senshi at the arcade where they usually met up. She was bored so she played some video to pass the time._"They're late,"_ she suddenly Rei walked in."Okurete sumimasen. (Sorry I'm late.)" Makoto walked toward her friend.

"Hey, Rei-chan you're here great you are just the person I wanted to talk to." Rei was beginning to get curious.

"Well, spill it, what's on your mind?," she asked.

Makoto blushed a Ami, Usagi and Minako walked in. "Hey! Mako-chan, Rei-chan," they said in unison."Oh hey guys...," Makoto said. Minako suddenly grabbed the tall brunette's hand.

"Mako-chan do you have a sec?" Minako asked.

Makoto raised an eye brow.

"Uh, sure Mina-chan," she said while being confused. Minako turned to the other senshi."We'll be back guys. Minako said. Minako then took Makoto outside."So what's up Mina-chan?" Makoto asked took a deep breath.

"Well, on the way Usagi and I were talking, and well we think...."

Makoto folded her arms.

"Hai,I'm listening." Makoto said.

"We think that we should try and get Rei and Ami together." Minako said with a I see..."Makoto said with a fake smile.

Makoto looked at the ground for a second,then looked at Minako.

"What's wrong Mako-chan?" Minako asked.

"It's nothing."

Minako was getting curious,she felt that Makoto was hiding something. But decided to let it go. "Well alright then." With that said Minako and Makoto went back inside.

Usagi,Rei and Ami were sitting in a booth chatting away, Rei stood up and waved to Minako and Makoto. "Over here you two," she said with a smile. Makoto and Minako took their seats. Minako sat next to Usagi,while Makoto sat next to Ami and Rei.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Ami asked.

"Oh nothing," Minako replied.

Well there's chapter 2. Hopefully you readers liked it.


	3. The plan begins

The next day Minako and Usagi decided to put their plan into action on getting Rei and Ami together. Minako would talk with Ami and Usagi would talk with Rei. They both asked Makoto to help with their plan but she refused. Minako was waiting for Ami at the Crown. She was looking outside the window just when Ami came in. Minako waved to her friend.

"Yo Ami-chan!!"

"Hi Minako-chan, what's up?"

"Not much really."

Ami sat with Minako. Minako smiled and decided to it about time to begin their plan. Just then Motoki came up to them.

"Hey girls, how are you doin today?"

"Good," Minako said with smile

"Not bad," Ami replied.

"So where is everyone? Usually you guys come together."

"Um, everyone's busy today Motoki-kun," Minako answered.

Motoki nodded and went back to work. Minako faced Ami getting back to the business at hand. Ami was beginning to get curious. She began to wonder why Minako wanted to meet. Ami decided to ask.

"So why did you want to meet Minako-chan?"

"Um, I wanted to ask you something,"

Ami began to get more curious.

"Ok...go ahead."

Minako took a deep breath.

"I was wondering....what do think of Rei-chan?" Minako asked.

"Well she's my friend."

"But do you think of her more than just as a friend? Minako stated.

Ami was shocked at what Minako was asking. She knew what she meant. And she didn't know how to answer her question. Her eyes widened. She started to think.

"Oh you meant in that way....well I...." Ami began.

"Well...."

"I never thought of Rei-chan that way why?"

"Well...ah never mind."

A sudden thought came to Ami.

"Now I have something to ask you Minako-chan."

Minako blinked and scratched the back of her head.

"Alright I'm listening."

"Well when Rei and I were walking home the other night she seemed down," Ami said in a concerned voice.

"I asked her if anything was wrong and she said everything was fine."

Just then Minako had bug smile on her face. She had a feeling the plan might work after all. She folded her arms and began to think of something. Ami sweat-dropped. Then suddenly an idea came to Minako.

"Why don't try asking her again?," Minako suggested.

"Good idea, whatever is bothering her she has to get it off her chest."

Minako nodded. Ami smiled and thanked her friend. They both left the Crown after their little chat. Minako began to feel more confident in her plan.

She called Usagi and told her what happend with Ami.

changmin88:Well there's chapter its way longer. The ideas just started to flow when I was typing this.


	4. Caught in the act

Chapter 4:Caught in the act

Usagi was on her way to the Shrine. While on the way she was thinking. She wondered what to say to Rei once she got there. But she decided to worry about it later. Pretty soon she arrived and walked up the steps. Then she saw Rei sweeping.

"Rei-chan," she said to get her attention.

Rei looked around, and then saw Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, why are you here?" Rei asked.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"_Well, here goes nothing," _Usagi thought.

Rei nodded. But she started to get curious.

"Well alright but let's talk in my room."

"Ok no problem."

As soon they got to Rei's room they sat down on Rei's bed. Both of them were quiet for a few moments. Then Rei decided to say something.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Rei asked.

"Well...Are you in love Ami-chan?"

Just from that question made Rei blush. She scratched the back of her head. Usagi was waiting for Rei to admit it. Just from the look on Rei's face Usagi could tell that she Usagi's communicator went off. Rei's was relieved. It was Luna.

"Hey Luna what's up?"

"We've got trouble come quickly to the park, there's youma we need your help."

"Right we're on our way." She answered and turned to Rei.

"Rei-chan let's go."

Rei nodded then they both transformed and went to where the youma was. Ami, Makoto and Minako were there already fighting the youma. Usagi and Rei joined their friends. Ami was about attack when the youma disappeared.

"What the?! Where did it go?"

Everyone looked around. Then the youma reappeared behind her in mid air.

"MERCURY LOOK OUT!!!" Everyone shouted.

Then youma then kicked Ami behind her head. Ami fell to the ground unconscious. Rei, Makoto,Usagi and Minako ran to her side.

"Mercury wake up!" Makoto cried.

"Hang in there Mercury" Rei cried

Rei and Makoto were angry. They stood up and then walked away to face the youma.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!!!!"

"Burning Mandala!!!!"

Rei and Makoto's attack combined into one destroying the youma. Usagi and Minako jaws dropped. They were speechless about what they just saw. Rei and Makoto walked back to help Ami. Makoto carried Ami on her back to her apartment. Rei walked with Makoto. Usagi and Minako wanted to help but they insisted they went home. Makoto laid Ami on her bed while Rei went to get a wet towel while Makoto looked after Ami.

_"Ami-chan."_ Makoto thought

Makoto brushed Ami's bangs, leaned closer to her face and kissed her. Suddenly she heard a splash. She turned to see Rei standing there so shocked she dropped the towel. Makoto walked up to Rei and put a hand on her shoulder. Then picked up the towel.

"Rei-chan I think we need to talk." she said as she left the room.

With that said Rei followed Makoto into the living room.

changmin88: well there's chapter 4 until next time


	5. Makoto's confession

Chapter 5: Makoto's Confession

Ami woke up and rubbed eyes. She sat up then remembered what happened. Ami looked around then realized that she was Makoto's room. She got out of bed about walk out of the room when she heard Makoto and Rei talking.

"So your in love with Ami too Mako-chan?" Rei asked.

"Yes...I have been since we first met," Makoto answered. " But I never told her because she might not feel the same."

Rei could understand where Makoto was coming from. Rei gave Makoto a quick hug.

"Looks like we're in the boat Mako-chan."

"Yeah looks that way," Makoto nodded.

"Still you shouldn't have kissed Ami while she was sleeping Mako-chan."

Ami was wide-eyed. She was shocked by what she just heard. Ami sat on the bed and started to think about to do about the situtation. Then walked out Makoto's room. Makoto and Rei went up to Ami once they her walked into the living room.

"Ami-chan, are you alright?" Rei asked.

"How are you feeling Ami?" Makoto asked.

Ami just gave a fake smile and nodded. She didn't want them to know that she heard their conversation. Then she said her goodbyes and left. As Ami walked home she blushed the whole way. She hated Makoto for kissing her when she was she didn't hate it. When she got home she was tired and didn't know what to do. Two of her best friends are in love with her. In the end she decided to talk with Minako and Usagi tomorrow.

_The next day..._

"WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!?" Usagi and Minako said in unison.

Ami nodded. She knew would get these types of reactions.

"Yes it's true." Ami replied.

"Wow would've thought Mako-chan would also be in love with Ami-chan," Usagi said as she folded her arms.

Minako grinned and nudged Ami."Wow Ami-chan your quite popular aren'tcha? First Rei and now Mako-chan."

Ami turned red. Now she felt like it was the wrong idea to tell them. Usagi was quiet for a moment thinking.

"Well anyway,Ami-chan what are you going to do now?" Usagi asked.

" I don't know Usagi-chan ," Ami answered.

"I think you talk to both of them and sort this out,." Minako suggested.

Ami nodded. She thanked them for their advice. After Usagi and Minako left Ami layed on her bed thinking about the kiss. She sighed and stared at the she held her blue pillow to chest she blushed. She shook her head.

_" No way...I think i'm falling for Mako-chan..," She thought._

AN: well there's chapter 5 ^_^


	6. Ami's decision

Chapter 6 Ami's decision

Ami ended up thinking all night,with all that thinking made her fall asleep. She ended up dreaming. She dreamt that Makoto and Rei were in front made her nervous. There was nowhere to back was against the wall. Just then Rei took her hand.

_"Have you made your choice Ami-chan?" Rei asked._

_"Well I....," She began._

_"Well! Who's going to be?," Makoto interupted._

_Ami was afraid. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She looked at Rei then Makoto. Rei and Makoto were losing their patience. This made her really nervous._

_"It's me right Ami-chan?" Rei said as she kissed her hand._

_Ami blushed. Her heart started to pound fast. Makoto was getting jealous so she took Rei's hand that was holding Ami's._

_"Rei-chan stop, what do you think your doing to my Ami-chan?," Makoto asked in a angry tone._

_"Your Ami-chan?! I think your mistaken." _

_Ami couldn't take it any longer. she hated to see two of her friends over her._

_"Will you two stop!!" She cried._

_"Well then choose!!" they both said in unison.  
_

Ami woke up in sat up breathing hard. She sighed,then looked around her room. She then laid her head on her pillow

"It was just a dream." She said to herself.

"But it felt real....," she thought.

Ami then couldn't sleep so she decided to read a book until she fell asleep. She turned on the lamp on her nightstand,then got up out of went to her bookcase and picked a book then went back to bed. As she began to read her thoughts wandered back to her dream.

"No way I know Makoto and Rei, they wouldn't act like that."

Ami then put her book on the looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Then took a deep breath.

"I'll go with what my heart says even though I know someones feelings will get hurt."

The next day Ami decided to go see Rei first. As she walked to Rei's she thought about what to say. Ami decided to tell Rei she didn't have feelings for she walked up the steps she saw Rei in her usual miko outfit sweeping.

"Hello."

"Oh Ami-chan what brings you here?" Rei asked

"I wanted to talk." she answered.

" Oh I see, well wait in my room I'll be done in a minute"

Ami nodded and went to Rei's room to wait. Ami's heart was beating fast. She knew she had to get it over with. Soon Rei came in.

"So what's up?"

"Well, um your in love with me aren't you?" Ami asked

Rei surprised. She became quiet for a moments."Yes I am, I love you I never had the courage to tell you."

"Thanks for telling me sadly I can't return your I love Makoto"

Those words hurt she felt better letting out. She smiled even though she was then gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Rei-chan...I hope we can still be friends"

Rei nodded. "Of course we are, you better go and tell her."

Ami smiled and thanked left running over to Makoto's Rei watched her leave she waved.

"Be happy." she thought and went back inside

Ami got Makoto's apartment. She knocked on the was no then rang the was no answer.

"Mako-chan!!" she cried."Open up."

Ami sighed. She was about to leave when the door opened. It was Makoto who was wearing a gray tank top and green rubbing her sleepy eyes for a moment.

"Ami-chan....what are you..," she said sleepily but intrrupted from Ami kissing surprised her.

Ami then let her go blushing. Makoto was confused and stratched the back of her head. Within a few seconds Makoto blushed as well.

"Ami-chan I don't understand.." She began but was stopped with Ami's finger on her lips.

"Mako-chan I love you."

"What!?" Makoto said being surprised by this.

"And I know you love me too."

Makoto eyes widen."How did you know?"She asked.

"I heard you two talking the other night" Ami answered

"You...did"

Ami nodded. "Yes and I also know that you kissed me."

Makoto eyes widen. Then blushed looked down.

"Yeah it was me, I'm sorry"

"It's ok because I love you"

Ami embraced her. But Makoto held her back for a moment.

"Wait a minute what about Rei?" She asked.

"Don't worry she understands."Ami answered.

Makoto eyes filled with tears. She was so happy. Makoto then embraced wiped away her tears then kissed her this time kissed her back as they went inside and closed the door.

AN: There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I'm not the best writer from reading certain comments. But I believe those comments will be helpful for my next fanfics.


End file.
